


Ice Skate

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«What do you mean you can’t ice-skate?»</p><p>«Don’t worry, we’ll teach you!»</p><p>--</p><p>aka there needs to be more of this ship around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tani/gifts).



«What do you mean you can’t ice-skate?»

«Don’t worry, we’ll teach you!»

 

By the time he has finished putting the ice skates on, he already regrets it. He doesn’t need to spend time outside freezing, he’d very much rather stay at home, warm.

But his boyfriend and his girlfriend are looking at him, excitedly and expectantly, and he’s already there anyway so he might as well give it a go.

Even if getting up is already challenging.

Yachi and Yamaguchi stick out their hands for him, but he hesitates. What would be more embarrasing, having to hold on their hands for dear life or falling repeatedly on his ass?

«Ugh. Why am I doing this again?» He holds their hands tightly, a frown on his face, as Yachi giggles.

«Because you love us?» Yamaguchi smiles tentatively, but the only reply he receives is a grunt. It’s enough to make him grin triumphantly.

 

Easy to say, learning how to ice-skate isn’t as simple as it seemed at first. Sure, he hasn’t fallen yet, but the only reason is because his hands have moved to grip their arms to steady himself better - almost risking to make all of them fall once or twice.

Still, he has tried more than he was willing to do.

«I’m gonna go get something to warm up.» Admittedly, they’re a bit sad, but glad he tried in any case, so they leave him to take off the ice skates and return on the ice together.

Tsukishima doesn’t have to walk much to find some place to buy hot drinks, thankfully, but he’s in no rush to call them when he returns with drinks in hand.

Yachi and Yamaguchi are laughing, hand in hand, skating around. He observes them as Yamaguchi makes Yachi twirl and then hugs her closer, watching the way their eyes light up when they look at each other.

He might not like ice-skating, but he loves admiring his girlfriend and his boyfriend.

 

When he finally decides to catch their attention before the drinks get cold, he’s thanked with kisses. With the warmth of his loved ones next to him, he thinks that maybe spending time outside in the cold weather isn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
